


Pizza

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever Chica has pizza smeared, on her face Foxy is there to kisses and lick it off." -Anonymous (A Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF fanfiction. Foxy/Chica, Foxica. AU. Requested fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

"F-Foxy! What are you-"

"Hold still, lass."

"Foxy, that tickles! P-Please stop!"

"Ye 'ave somethin'-"

"FOXY!"

Chica's sudden exclamation got the fox to immediately step back in surprise. The chicken took a breath as he blushed; brushing a piece of her yellow fur to the side as she flattened her bib.

"For the last time, Foxy, there is NOTHING on my face!"

"'Course there is," The fox replied as he clutched his hands behind his back. "Ye' just can't see it."

"Oh, really?" Chica asked as she crossed her arms; giving her boyfriend a daring look. "Where?"

Foxy let out a chuckle. "Above yer' left eye, to th' right."

Chica raised an eyebrow in confusion before lifting a hesitant hand onto her forehead; feeling around for anything in her fur. She said, "Foxy, nothing's there."

"I said it was to yer' left, not th' right."

"Just give me a mirror, Foxy!"

"Ye' really think I have one, lass?" Foxy asked as he gave her a defensive look. Chica rolled her eyes as she felt around her head; still unable to feel anything. The chicken ended up groaning in irritation.

"Are you sure there's a spot!? I can't find it!"

"That's because yer' feelin' everywhere but where it is, lass." Foxy rolled his eyes. Chica groaned in irritation.

"If it's bothering you so much, then why don't you get it!?"

Foxy took another step back upon the chicken's sudden exclamation. She immediately placed a hand over her beak; eyes widening from the realization of the tone her voice. Her purple eyes locked with his golden ones.

She said, "Foxy, I'm sor-"

Her words were interrupted upon immediately feeling Foxy's tongue running against her fur. The chicken felt herself freeze upon the touch of his tongue; a warm sensation being sent down her chest. Foxy wrapped his arms around her as he dug his tongue deeper into her fur; savoring the taste of the pizza they had for dinner that night.

Chica felt herself blush as her heart started beating furiously inside her chest. The chicken hesitated for a few moments before suddenly getting on her tiptoes; catching the fox's attention.

She placed her hands on his muzzle as she lowered his head so it met her with beak. The pirate stiffened for a few moments before suddenly relaxing in her grasp; wrapping his arms around her back as he held her closer.

When Chica broke apart, she then snuggled onto Foxy's chest with a wide smile. The fox felt himself blush upon feeling her warmth being wrapped around him. After a few seconds, she murmured, "Thank you."

He smiled. "Anytime, lass."


End file.
